from burakku's apperentice
by Burakku's Apprentice
Summary: about two characters in high school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once there was the characters Odd and aleita. Both odd and aleita go to high school. Aleita keeps an address book of all her contacts. Aleita listens to music. The music Aleita listens to is country music and rap music when she is around people who listens to it. Aleita has a sister named sisi. Alieta's sister is 10 years old. Alieta's sister will be 11 on January 27th . Aleita only gets to see her sister 3 times a year. Alieta's sister is brainwashed into thinking that Alieta's mom is the worst person to walk the face of the earth. Alieta's mom name is misty. Aleita likes to watch movies. Aleita did have a dvd-vcr player, but it's gone. Aleita started to have electrical problems in her house, and then things started to **not** work after that, and that's why Aleita has no way to watch movies. Aleita is really upset about that. What happened to Aleita is understandable. Aleita does have friends by the way. Alieta's first friend is named odd. Alieta's first friend has siblings. The siblings are named drake, josh, Ulrich, Yumi, and Betty. Aleita second friend is named jeremie. Alieta's third friend is named Tommy. Alieta's fourth friend is named kk. Aleita had a doctors appointment to go to and in the process missing school. In school this is the week of finals. Today was the seventh hour final. Alieta's schedule for school goes like this: first hour math, second hour COMMUNICATIONS, THIRD HOUR TRANSITION, FOURTH HOUR SCIENCE, FIFTH HOUR Emerging America, and sixth and seventh hour read180. The Finals schedule is this: seventh hour on Tuesday 18 December, Wednesday 19 December, first, third, five hour finals, and Thursday 20 December two, four, and sixth hour finals. On 18 December Aleita missed her seventh hour final and Aleita was mad about that because that was one of her read180 finals. Alieta's step-uncle is coming over after work to help Aleita with her history review so that she can be prepared for the history final. Aleita is reading a series of books that she is a big fan of. Earlier in the year Aleita had to read a book for her third hour class and the book was named the client. She is hooked on that author along with the one she is hooked on right now. She has written a list of the books the author that she is hooked on right now writes. Tomorrow she will go back to school and take finals one, three, and five. So tomorrow she will be taking math transition and Emerging America. Earlier this past week she found out that one of her friends went behind her moms back and stabbed her mom in the back. That's the wrost thing to do to her. So she wrote a nasty little note to that friend and let her know how she felt about that.

To be continued………………………………………...

p.s. Alieta's mom had to into the hospital for a little while because her mom was ill at the time and didn't get out until a week later.

Alieta had to get ready for school. Since alieta had some spare time alieta put some cream on alieta's mom's back. Alieta likes to do expressive therapy on paper. Right now by writing this story Alieta is expressing herself.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Once there was the characters Odd and aleita. Both odd and aleita go to high school. Aleita keeps an address book of all her contacts. Aleita listens to music. The music Aleita listens to is country music and rap music when she is around people who listens to it. Aleita has a sister named sisi. Alieta's sister is 10 years old. Alieta's sister will be 11 on January 27th . Aleita only gets to see her sister 3 times a year. Alieta's sister is brainwashed into thinking that Alieta's mom is the worst person to walk the face of the earth. Alieta's mom name is misty. Aleita likes to watch movies. Aleita did have a dvd-vcr player, but it's gone. Aleita started to have electrical problems in her house, and then things started to **not** work after that, and that's why Aleita has no way to watch movies. Aleita is really upset about that. What happened to Aleita is understandable. Aleita does have friends by the way. Alieta's first friend is named odd. Alieta's first friend has siblings. The siblings are named drake, josh, Ulrich, Yumi, and Betty. Aleita second friend is named jeremie. Alieta's third friend is named Tommy. Alieta's fourth friend is named kk. Aleita had a doctors appointment to go to and in the process missing school. In school this is the week of finals. Today was the seventh hour final. Alieta's schedule for school goes like this: first hour math, second hour COMMUNICATIONS, THIRD HOUR TRANSITION, FOURTH HOUR SCIENCE, FIFTH HOUR Emerging America, and sixth and seventh hour read180. The Finals schedule is this: seventh hour on Tuesday 18 December, Wednesday 19 December, first, third, five hour finals, and Thursday 20 December two, four, and sixth hour finals. On 18 December Aleita missed her seventh hour final and Aleita was mad about that because that was one of her read180 finals. Alieta's step-uncle is coming over after work to help Aleita with her history review so that she can be prepared for the history final. Aleita is reading a series of books that she is a big fan of. Earlier in the year Aleita had to read a book for her third hour class and the book was named the client. She is hooked on that author along with the one she is hooked on right now. She has written a list of the books the author that she is hooked on right now writes. Tomorrow she will go back to school and take finals one, three, and five. So tomorrow she will be taking math transition and Emerging America. Earlier this past week she found out that one of her friends went behind her moms back and stabbed her mom in the back. That's the wrost thing to do to her. So she wrote a nasty little note to that friend and let her know how she felt about that.

To be continued………………………………………...

p.s. Alieta's mom had to into the hospital for a little while because her mom was ill at the time and didn't get out until a week later.

Alieta had to get ready for school. Since alieta had some spare time alieta put some cream on alieta's mom's back. Alieta likes to do expressive therapy on paper. Right now by writing this story Alieta is expressing herself.

to be continued...


End file.
